World Of Books: A New Page
by Carter-Carter
Summary: Most of Valerie Walkers life is about books. Her Gramps stresses that fact. Valerie knew that books take you to other worlds, but this was going a little too far. a/n i know I have a story exactly like this. My other one cannot be found, or so I'm told.
1. at The Beginning

Hey everyone! Here's another Carter-Carter Fanfic! This one is written by me, Alyss. No Alian. I hope to update more often then I update Weird Beyond Words. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Or any of the books that are gonna be in the sequels. Yes, I said sequels!**

**Chapter One: At The Beginning**

I was sitting at my desk painting my toenails metallic green. My fan was pointed at my feet for a super dry method. It really works too! Today was the weekend, Sunday to be exact. My homework was sitting in some corner in my room, sad and neglected. I mean, really, who wants to waste a perfectly good weekend with homework? A daydream started up; spending the day at the mall with my friends, unlimited money, the works. Ahhhh.

At that moment, my phone deciding to ring. Grumbling about perfect timing, I reluctantly answered it.

"Hey girl! What's up?" A familiar voice came through the speaker.

"Hey Deena! Nothin' much at the moment. You?" Deena had been my best friend since, like, forever. The two toddlers, kindergarten pals, elementary amigos, middle school B.F.F.'s, and now high school buds.

"I was thinking about heading to the mall. You up for it Val?" Yup, that's me. Valerie Walker, fashion extraordinaire. I have strawberry blonde hair in layers down to my shoulders and pretty hazel eyes. And now, back to the conversation, if you remember any of it that is.

"I am _always_ ready to shop. Can you pick me up in ten?"

"Sure thing. See you then!" Deena hung up and I closed my phone. Seemed like fantasty had become reality. I liked it! One quick tap told me my toes were dry, so I slipped on a pair of black boots, grabbed my purse, did a once over, (hair looking nice, makeup fine, knee length jean skirt, navy blue star tee-shirt, and the black boots. Perfect!) and hurried out the door.

Once I got to the bottom landing, I sprinted for the door, yelling over my shoulder "Hey, Gramps! I'm going to the mall with Deena! " In a moment Gramps was behind me. He does that sometimes, and frankly, it scares me. One moment he's not there, the next moment he is. But I love him all the same. That kinda happens when you live with someone. My parents mysteriously disappeared around the time I was born, no evidence or clues for anything. That left my grandpa as my legal caretaker.

"Did you finish the reading report for school?" Gramps asked. I should have known. Gramps is very strict on reading. YOU MUST READ!!!! That's pretty much his attitude. Read this! Read that! Read more! Sheesh. Give me a break.

"No Grandpa. I'm almost done with the third book though. Please!!!!!" I was begging. On my knees, theoretically.

"No" That one word crushed me. I trudged back to my room, feeling dejected. As I walked, Gramps called out "And call your friend, Meesha, too. To tell her you can't come!"

"It's Deena!" I shouted, in one pitiful attempt at pride. I slumped at my desk, picked up Eclipse, found my place, and started reading. At school, we were doing a mythical creatures unit. Each of us had to pick a book with a mythical main character. I chose Twilight (Vampires! Duh!), little did I know, but I would have to read the entire series of Twilight! Moan. I was only on Eclipse and there was still Breaking Dawn to read! I was not looking forward to this evening.

I read all the way through dinner and well past 10 o' clock. I don't know when, probably towards the end of Breaking Dawn, I fell asleep. And while I slept, the world began to spin.

_How did you like it? Is it good? Tell me! I'll try to post the next chapter soon!_

_Love, Alyss ___


	2. Revelations

_Hey! It's Alyss again! I told you I'd try to update often. Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Curse thee Stephanie Meyer for having a good idea! I never have a good idea! It's so frustrating! Maybe this story could count as a good idea! I don't know! Maybe I should shut up now! Yeah! I'll do that!

Chapter Two: Revelations

Mm. This bed is _soooo _comfy! That was my first coherent thought. Not bad for someone who's not a morning person. I opened my eyes very slowly and took in the scene. A quaint house, very tidy. Light streaming in from floor to ceiling windows. Hardwood floors. Pale green walls. It was nice, very nice. Then, my second coherent thought reached the front of my mind. Where the heck was I?!? And who were the strange people standing in the shadows? Pale skin, extreme beauty, and grace beyond grace. Could they be…? I dismissed the thought quickly. This was probably a dream as a result of reading so much last night.

One of the people in the shadows took a hesitant step forward, and in a voice like twinkling bells said, "Hello. My name is Edward Cullen. Welcome to our house." He introduced each one. When he said their names, they would take a step forward into better light (though not bright light). "This is my wife, Bella Cullen." A woman with long, silky brown hair that fell in soft waves down her back. "My brother Emmett." A big muscular guy with a mischievous gleam in his eye. He gave me a small wave and a smile before stepping back. "His wife, Rosalie." A tall woman with curly blonde tresses who looked extremely uncomfortable. "My father Carlisle and his wife Esme." A man with short brown hair and a long nose standing by a woman with dirty blonde hair cut bob style. "Jasper" A man who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here. "Last, but least, and definatly the shortest, Alice." A pixie like girl who stood about 4'9" (6" shorter than me!) with short black hair in spikes. Alice gave me a sparkling smile and talked to me, "Hi! I'm Alice. What's your name?"

Right now, I was a little in shock. This dream seemed a little to realistic for a dream. It took me a few minutes before I answered. "Um, my name is Valerie Walker. Is this a dream?" Quite a few of the Cullens gave me quizzical looks. It was like, "are you an escapee from a mental asylum?" look. Alice was the only one who wasn't the least bit fazed. She skipped over to the couch I was laying on and gave me a hard pinch on the arm. "Nope! This isn't a dream. See?" Noticing the look of pain on my face, she winced. "Did I pinch you a little to hard? Sorry about that." She gave me a sheepish glance and held up her arms. As she did, her fingertips caught that direct sunlight and sparkled like diamonds in the sun.

My mind couldn't have created something as supernatural and beautiful as the way her fingers glinted and gleamed. That meant this wasn't a dream. And if it wasn't a dream then… I unknowingly voiced my thought out loud "Then Jacob, and Charlie, Renesmee, werewolves, vampires, they're all real!" I caught a glance of the Cullens shocked faces before my world went totally black.

_How's you like it? Review! Review! I've decide to do a song of the day on here. I have too many songs on my ipod so I'll share them with you! Shuffle!_

Song Of The Day: That's What You Get – Paramore

_Listen to it! Love, ALYSS ___


End file.
